


Jamie Congrats Tyler

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After Jamie wins a gold medal in Sochi, Tyler is beyond happy for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borninthecold (themadlurker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/gifts).



> I know this is uber short but it was one of the first stories I originally wrote. Hope you like it anyway.

As soon as Tyler closed the door to his and Claude’s room, after seeing his roommate go off with Sidney for a drink or two or more, he dug out his phone and saw all the text messages that had already built up.

Not surprisingly a majority of those were from Jamie and Jordie and before he could start answering them, his FaceTime dinged, signalling that someone wanted to talk to him.  
Of course, that someone was Jamie. As soon as Tyler was greeted with Jamie’s huge smile, He was overwhelmed with the enormity of what just happened and what was accomplished. He sat down and sighed heavily, a tired smile posted on his face.

“Oh my god Segs!!!!! I am so fucking proud of you, you know that? I always have been but what you just did….I can’t even put into words. 9 goals buddy…..a hat trick…..player of the game twice. You’re just amazing you know that?” Jamie gushed on and on.

Tyler laughed at his best friend’s gushing, ignoring the fact that he was getting over two hip surgeries and only wanted to talk about Tyler.

“It was the team that helped me to do those things Benny, I couldn’t do it all on my own. Total team effort and Sid….man what a great guy. I enjoyed being on the same team as him. And I can’t wait to come home and show you the medal,” Tyler was interrupted by a yawn, causing Jamie to laugh.

“Geez you old fart, you just won a fucking gold medal and you’re yawning. That should be me with the meds I’m on.”

Tyler immediately grew concerned, as he had kept totally up to date on Jamie’s recovery.

“You alright bud? I saw that you went to the Chesney/Aldean concert the other night with Jenny. Hope you didn’t fall asleep. Be prepared for some babying when I get home. Me and Jordie against you. Buddy you have no hope in hell,” teased Tyler, as Jamie laughed.

“Don’t I know it. I will see you when I see you I guess. You’re probably going home to Brampton to show you’re family right?” and Jamie was a bit confused when he saw Tyler shake his head.

“Nah, gonna come and see you first buddy. Have to see how my injured buddy is. I hope Jordie has been looking after Marshall and Cash….” Tyler trailed off, slightly mockingly.

“Don’t worry bud. They’re okay, just miss you a lot. See you soon bud. Go out and have some fun. You deserve it. Just don’t end up naked in bed with Sid okay? ” teased Jamie.  
Tyler laughed and promised he wouldn’t.


End file.
